The Room/Chapters
While progressing through The Room, The Batter will have to go through six chapters, all of which seem to tell Hugo's story. Chapter 5 - The Room The Batter first has to go through Chapter 5, which starts him off in an empty gray hallway. After walking up for a bit, he will find himself in an empty gray room, with rows of chairs to one side. A door in this room leads to a bedroom, which is presumably Hugo's. In the bedroom, there is a dark gray bed and a calendar on the wall. The date on the calendar is February 11, and a caption at the bottom of the calendar states that "Zacharie is the best guy I know, he's so sympathetic, he's a friend". When The Batter leaves the bedroom, the chairs will be arranged into a smiling face. This chapter tells of how Hugo does not like The Room, but is glad that his father is there. His father is said to have given him a comic and told him to take pills. Afterwards, The Batter will encounter a hoard of teddy bears, which he will have to fight off. After this, the chairs in the second room will be arranged into a sad face. A paper on the wall reads "I don't like these pills". The Batter then has to walk through a crude hallway, which looks like it was drawn with a pencil. Spectres litter the premises, and they will engage The Batter in combat if they are touched. This hallway repeats itself if The Batter attempts to go forward. Leaving this hallway will result in a white screen, with the text "Papa said we're going outside to play tomorrow". room.png chairs.png chairs2.png hallway.png Chapter 4 - I had three friends. The usual layout of the room is now different, now littered with boxes, chairs, and tables. The bedroom remains mostly unchanged, aside from the calendar and the paper on the wall. The date is June 3, and the paper on the wall states that "The door is open". The hallway from before is now passable, and the door at the end leads to a map. Five different areas are selectable on the map, although one of them does not lead anywhere. Dedan, Japhet, and Enoch are all located in the areas; interacting with them in certain ways is necessary to progress. They all make vows of how they will reshape the world, and are shown to be represented by each of the Add-Ons. room2.png fixedhallway.png dedanhouse.png|Where Dedan is encountered in Chapter 4 enochhole.png|Where Enoch is encountered in Chapter 4 japhetcliff.png|Where Japhet is encounted in Chapter 4 tmroom.png|Dedan, Enoch, and Japhet standing together. comebacksoon.png Chapter 3 - The world in a window. Upon starting this chapter, the Player is met with a fake title screen. There are three save blocks, and each one must be used to help solve puzzles in the others. Each block differs radically, with one having everything be upside-down, another having poisonous tiles scattered everywhere, and a third being full of shadowy figured. The date of the calendar is March 18. Several anomalies can be found in the first block, including an oversized Elsen. In this block, there are several Elsens that will ask questions that give an item when answered correctly. The second block is full of shadowy figures, and the bedroom seems to resemble a prison. The third block has everything turned upside-down, but finishing its puzzle will "restore" a normal perspective for the rest of it. Completing the puzzles of all of the blocks will allow access to the next chapter. In the first block there can be found Elsen asking several questions, such as current (in-game) date, or whether this specific element is being produced in a certain Zone. You also encounter an anomaly where there is seen a giant Elsen, as shown in gallery below. Firstly, he asks for a random number, then a number that cannot be found in Block 1, sadly. Passing through the door on right will bring you into a room with a puzzle to solve. Solving it results in showing an another number, which is a solution for cube puzzle found in Block 3. Going up from the main hall allows you to get into a corridor where there may occur an battle with spectres. They aren't really tough, so it's easy to proceed further, in spite of being attacked from time to time. In this very corridor you can enter few rooms with an Elsen having a simple question. In the same hallway you can find a card hanging on the wall, with two leaves painted on both left and right side. The Batter has a feeling this is somewhat important. The second block has only two rooms, excluding the main hall, full of shadowy shapes. First (on the left) is a bedroom, resembling a prison with crates covering the whole northern wall. Second (on the right) is a puzzle room with numerous panels on the ground. These panels can be pushed down when interacting with them. To solve this one, you must take a look on the card found in Block 1, where you need to type down locations of leaves drawn/painted on the wall. The last, third block appears to be all upside-down, with no characters inside and strange pattern on the floor. Just as in the second block, there're only two rooms, with main hall excluded. A familiar bedroom, and a corridor leading to the last puzzle in Chapter 3. The solution can be found in the Block 1, just as mentioned above. Solving this puzzle results in opening an exit from Chapter 3 to Chapter 2. fakesaveblocks.png|The fake save blocks. udroom.png|An upside down room, as found in block 3. psnroom.png|A room with a poisonous floor, as found in Block 1. bigelsen.png|A giant Elsen, as found in Block 1. puzzleroom.png|A puzzle found in Block 1. shadowhallway.png|Shadowy characters (might be Elsen) in Block 2 shadowroom.png|Another shot of shadowy characters found in Block 2 whatday.png|First Elsen found in Block 1, asking a question whichstation.png|Second Elsen found in Block 2 whichbook.png|Third Elsen found in Block 1 secretcode.png|Fourth Elsen found in Block 1 proomb.png|Cube puzzle found in Block 3 proomb3.png|A puzzle found in Block 2 Chapter 2 - Boxxer's adventures This chapter consists mainly of The Batter reading a comic book, which was given to Hugo by his father. Control is shifted to a character named Boxxer, who fights the Ballman in an attempt to rescue his girlfriend. By the end, however, he fails to rescue her, as he is overwhelmed by Ballman's clones. Some refer that The Batter is indeed a personification of the Ballman, as a main villain. This may find a confirmation in fact, that The Batter purifies the world as a whole. The Batter remarks that the comic is stupid, and refuses to read any more. After exiting the bedroom, Hugo will state that his mother picked him up. From this Equipment only the "Lucky Coin" can be used. Greatly increasing both ESpirit and Agility. comic.png panicinballville.png pibv.png boxattack.png nochance.png bthoughts.png Chapter 1 - The Queen In this chapter, The Batter will take on The Queen, whom he states is sitting atop of a dead kingdom. The Batter also accuses her of being irresponible about her kingdom, where he mentions she's never been in all three Zones to do even the slightest thing, and that because of The Queen's behaviour The Batter was forced to take on his sacred mission. After defeating her, she will fade away, but not before remarking that the actions of The Batter were irresponsible. She states that Hugo has The Batter's eyes, to which he replies that they are full of fear. After she fades away, the final chapter begins. Dialogues are being narrated so as if it was described in a book, or a tale. fhere.png busy.png fourthboss.png youreyes.png Chapter 0 - The batter The Room changes to a deep red color, and the music is nothing more than a simple xylophone melody. The Batter finally comes face to face with Hugo, who he proceeds to "purify". Interestingly, Hugo doesn't fight back, although having the most competence. Hugo remarks that he is "afraid of the dark", to which The Batter responds that "there will be no more darkness", and Hugo's defeat causes the Room to become purified. As The Batter makes his way to the final room of the game, which contains only a switch, he is stopped by The Judge. The Judge chastises the Player for going along with The Batter's plan, and asks that the Player join him in battle. The Player is then faced with a choice to side with The Batter or The Judge. No matter which one the Player picks, the two will fight. If The Batter is chosen, then the switch in the room is turned off. If The Judge is chosen, he acknowledges that everything which was ruined cannot be returned, but then states that he prefers it to The Batter's victory. hugoroom.png hugopuri.png nomoredarkness.png imposter.png judgeending.png|The Player is given a choice of The Batter or The Judge. Who they choose determines who the final boss is. bbat.png|If The Judge is sided with. Judge fight.png|If The Batter is sided with. Trivia * It is possible to keep the equipment of the Boxxer by removing it before the Comic ends. Category:Locations